thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YourFavoriteSalmon/Demons Among Us (User RP)
Hey there! An rp, huh? Well, yea. 704th will come when new tribbies come >:) But, here's something to entertain the people of the wikia including myself with this awesome roleplay.... if it becomes awesome. Character Sheet You can do this urself! Normal College Student Name: Age: (19-23) Gender: Year: Skills: Flaws: Appearance: History: Other: Demon Name: Age: Include actual age and appearance age if u can. Gender: Year: Weaponry/Methods of Killing: Powers: Weaknesses: Appearance: '''(Both Human and Real would be appreciated) '''History: Other: Demon Hunters Name: Age: Include actual age and appearance age if u can. Gender: Year: Weapon of Choice: Powers: Weaknesses: Appearance: History: Other: Character Chart Plot The year was 1692 and it was a dark time for the colony of Salem, Massachussets. Witches were rampart and the wrong people were being convicted and killed. Hope seemed to be lost for humanity in the colonies, until a priest of the Church of England prayed for something. From the heavens, youthful and immortal beings known as Vänoir (commonly referred to just as "Demon Hunters") were sent to assist humanity in their times of needs. They vanquished the dark sorcery of many, but one demon managed to sneak away. Vladisav, a former demon hunter, betrayed them to the dark ways of the demons. He hid his way through society, evading the Vänoir, waiting for the right moment to unleash the demons of hell. 328 years later in the year of 2020, he might have found his opprotunity... You play either as your average college student who can side with either the demons of the demon hunters (or stay neutral idc), or one of the immortal demons who wish to destroy the human race or the holy demon hunters, who wish to protect it. Setting It takes place at Boston College in well, Boston Massachussetes. The rp begins in the winter of 2020, so dress warm folks! Rooms of the College typicaldrom.jpg|The normal dorm room. theclasroom.jpg|Your typical classroom. thepool.jpg|The pool, normally where the swim team and any recreational swimmers hang out. thegym.jpg|The gym, where the college students improve their physique and overall health. Expect meatheads and the lot. Salmon Characters Zara O'Rena Name: Zara O'Rena Age: 21 Gender: Female Year: Junior Skills: Athletic, charismatic, high stamina. Flaws: Easily scared, poor vision without contacts. Appearance: Small and slim, standing only at 5'4", and weighing about 120 lbs. She has striking blue eyes and long black hair. ''' '''History: Growing up with a rich daddy and a missing mother, Zara was normally spoiled and a total daddy's girl. Her father was good to her and even taught her how to be a lady (with some trouble), but in the end cared for her dearly. She was a top-notch athlete in high school and was offered scholarships at Boston College for track and swimming. She accepted and left her dad, promising to repay him for raising her properly. Other: N/A Vladislav the Black Name: Vladislav (The Headmaster to other demons) Age: Born in 1692 with the first batch of Demon Hunters, but looks in his mid 30's. Gender: Male Year: He's a professor at the college. Weaponry/Methods of Killing: Soulstealing, false promises, and an otherworldly blade. Powers: Powerful Manipulator and Liar, Great Illusionist, Intimaditing factor, Shapeshifting. Weaknesses: Turns into his true form when his offer's rejected too much. Appearance: As a human, he's a tall man in dark clothing, as a demon, he's a monstrous black drake. ' ' hesevil.jpg|Human form hesevilmonsta.jpg|Drake form. ''' '''History: Created with the original batch of Demon Hunters, Vladislav partook in the cleansing of Salem in 1692. However, envy of the leader of the demon hunters caused Vladislav to turn to the dark arts, and eventually converted him into a demon. He'd been disguising himself as mulitple patrons of the boston college, now hiding as a professor. Other: James Brzycki Name: James Brzycki Age: Born in 1840, ascended back to heaven in 1912. Sent back down to earth in 2020. Appears 22. Gender: Male Year: Senior Weapon of Choice: James prefers weapons from his original timeline. His favorites are the Colt Single Action Army and the Winchester Model 1866. ''' '''Powers: Superhuman strength, excellent tracker, highly accurate with weaponry. Weaknesses: Tad bit outdated, prone to selfishness. Appearance: James Brzycki is a large man, standing at 6 foot 5 inches, and weighing 219 lbs. He's got a stubble and has brown hair and brown eyes, and normally dresses as a man from the 1860's. ''' '''History: The grandson of the famous first demon hunter, James was a chaotic type of good. Instead of taking out demons for humanity, he did it for fame and glory among his peers. Originally born in 1840 in the western reaches of the Republic of Texas (now eastern New Mexico) to his human parents, James was taught to protect the family from the frontier by his father. He learned to hunt, farm, and most importantly, fight. Being a demon hunter, his blessing was that of inhuman strength, and when he showed his father, his human dad knew he was no mere human. In 1849, the mexican army passed by, resulting in the death of his father. James developed a racism for hispanics after the incident, and made it his virtue to hunt them down. After going on a killing spree in what is now Arizona, his real grandfather spoke to him from heaven, telling him that he wasn't a normal human. He was then tasked to destroy demons plaguing the wild west. But being given no terms, he did it on his own way, becoming an outlaw in the wilds, due to just shooting the demons where everyone could see (where they appeared as normal humans). He continued slaughtering the demons while being chased by the law, until he ran into the Colorado mountains, to never be seen again. In 1912, he ascended to heaven, his task killing demons done. However in 2020, the best demon hunters to ever exist would be sent back to stop the evil gathering in Boston. Having killed hundreds of demons, James was sent to Boston, to stop the menace of Vladislav. Other: Has an old fashioned southwestern accent. Category:Blog posts